Thrombic agents are designed to be topically applied to a bleeding area to control and stop the bleeding. There are many different types of these. One particular type is a microfibular collagen hemostat. A well known microfibular collagen hemostat is Avitene.TM. sold by Medchem. This is 100% collagen. It is particularly useful in surgical procedures. This product is available in sheets and powder form.
When the operative procedure is an open procedure, the powder can be used by simply spreading it over the area. But in a laparoscopic procedure, this will not work. For scopic procedures, the makers of Avitene.TM. recommend a relatively complex procedure where small sheets of the Avitene.TM. are grasped by a nonlocking forceps and inserted through a trocar and applied to the area. This is time consuming. The hemostat sheet must be cut to the desired size, wrapped around the forceps in a manner that will permit them to be inserted through the cannula into the operative site.